kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbon
}} Ribbon is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as an ally in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She is a fairy from Ripple Star and is Kirby’s presumed love interest. Physical Appearance Ribbon is portrayed as a tiny fairy with dark blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She has light pink, messy shoulder-length hair. Her clothes consist of a large red ribbon in her hair (hence her name), a long-sleeved red dress with two golden buttons and a frilly white collar, and a pair of small beige shoes. Being a fairy, she has a pair of nearly translucent cyan wings attached to her back that allow her to hover. Though the upper part of her body has a humanoid appearance, her legs are short and stubby just like Kirby's. Personality Ribbon is portrayed as a courageous character with many different personality traits. At first, Ribbon appears to be a very carefree character, as seen when she is frolicking before Dark Matter takes over Ripple Star and when she chases a butterfly right before she and Kirby encounter Waddle Dee. She is also seen to be very friendly such as when she immediately makes friends with Kirby. However, she is actually much more complex. She is actually shown to be very sensitive, as is shown when she is nearly crying over the loss of her home to the Dark Matter invasion and when she says goodbye to Kirby with either a handshake or a kiss (depending on the ending). She is also brave, immediately going to the queen to protect her and then making a getaway with the Crystal without hesitation when the queen begs her to do so, and helping Kirby fight 0². Games Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards [[image:Daizen29.JPG|thumb|Concept art of Ribbon for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards.]] Ribbon makes her debut in the Nintendo 64 game, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In this, she resides on the heart-shaped planet, Ripple Star. When the giant cloud of Dark Matter takes over her home, she rushes to the castle to alert the Fairy Queen. The queen then tells her to take the Crystal and safely escape from Ripple Star. Ribbon then grabs the Crystal as it then flies away, but it is tailed by three Dark Matter that split from the mass. The three attack the fairy and shatter the Crystal into at least seventy-two shards which are scattered across the solar system. Ribbon then crashes onto Planet Popstar, right on top of our star-gazing hero, Kirby. He sees that a piece of the crystal on the ground is the same as the one Ribbon has, and offers to help her restore Ripple Star to its former glory, and the two set out to find the rest of the Crystal Shards. Along the way, the duo encounter three inhabitants of Popstar who have found Crystal Shards and have been possessed by Dark Matter -- Waddle Dee, Adeleine and King Dedede. After freeing them, the three then agree to join Ribbon and Kirby save Ripple Star. Eventually the team of heroes reach Ripple Star only to find that it has been almost entirely been covered in darkness while they were finding the Shards. Eventually, Kirby reaches the top of Ripple Star's grand castle and encounter Miracle Matter - the apparent cause of Dark's Matter's appearance on Ripple Star. After a long battle, Kirby manages to defeat it. However, while Dark Matter has very visibly left Ripple Star, an abnormally powerful presence resides within the Queen Fairy. Once the gang has found all of the Crystal Shards, a beam is shot from the completed Crystal at the Queen Fairy, freeing her from its evil grasp. The remaining force then leaves the atmosphere and, in a last-ditch effort to salvage its plans, forms a foreboding giant planet known as the Dark Star nearby. Once they arrive at the core, Ribbon carries Kirby, allowing the player to fly freely during the battle against the real villain, 0². After Kirby and the group defeat 0² using Ribbon's Crystal Gun, the threat is over and the band of heroes return to Ripple Star. There, they are given crystal medals of honor. Ribbon gives Kirby a quick kiss on the cheek, who blushes profusely and then bashfully dances in a stupor as he accidentally crashes the ceremony. ''Kirby Star Allies Ribbon returns as a Dream Friend along with Adeleine in the game's second update, with the two characters taking up one slot together in a similar matter to Rick & Kine & Coo. She occasionally appears alongside Adeleine when using some moves. She is mostly present during their idle animations, talking with Adeleine or giving each other high fives. However, Ribbon carries Adeleine when she (Adeleine) tries to jump. Super Kirby Clash Ribbon appears as a resident of the Castle Village after Parallel Nightmare's Revenge and Aeon Hero have been defeated. She can be seen hovering in the air to the left, watching Adeleine paint. She and Adeleine also appear as a singular sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. Moveset Related Quotes |Japanese instruction booklet|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards}} Trivia *A description on Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards’ teaser website jokingly compares Ribbon to Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as both characters are fairies. *Ribbon's pink hair with a red bow looks similar to ChuChu, a character who has also showed romantic interest towards Kirby albeit in the manga adaptations. *Also like ChuChu, Ribbon has the same color scheme as Kirby. *Ribbon appears as a rare sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. This marks the first time she had made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *On February 13, 2017, Ribbon appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside several other prominent female characters in the series. *Ribbon appears alongside Susie in one of Stone's transformations in Kirby Star Allies. *Ribbon and Adeleine are the first two female Dream Friends to be revealed in Kirby Star Allies. *Despite often being depicted with mitten-shaped hands, Ribbon has more human-like hands in the credits artwork of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *Ribbon's high-poly model is only seen during cutscenes in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A lower-poly Ribbon is seen during gameplay, such as in Ribbon's Crystal Gun during the fight with 0². Videos Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Adeleine & Ribbon - Nintendo Switch Artwork ribbon.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Ribbon shard.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Normal ribbon.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Ribbon64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Ribbon654.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KPR Sticker 123.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Ribbon_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Adeleine artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2017) Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) KSA_Dev_Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' IllustImage04.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Chasing Our Dreams.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Artists.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Icons KSA Adeleine & Ribbon Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery Rib.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' screen16.png|Ribbon tries to high-five Kirby. screen10.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Screen11.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' 2.jpg|Ribbon kissing Kirby on the cheek Kirby and Ribbon 2.jpg|Kirby blushing after ribbon's kiss Ribbon.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (credits artwork) KSA_Ribbons.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Susie and Ribbon Statue.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Stone transformation) AdeleineinStarAllies.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's splash screen Kirby Star Allies AdeleineinSplash.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! SKC Adeleine.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models Ribbon model.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Ribbon1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References de:Ribbon es:Ribbon fr:Ribbon it:Ribbon ru:Риббон Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Mythological characters Category:Fairy Category:Female Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash